Love The One You're With
by Merlin07
Summary: When you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Rose was exhausted.

She had been used to The Doctor's cycle of attention to her. As a Time Lord he wasn't driven to procreate in the manner of humans, so any sexual activity was purely recreational. Most of the time he could take it or leave it, but when they did have encounters they were epic, very tender and if she had to sum it up in one word, sweet.

But his half-human, half-Time Lord or "meta-crisis" incarnation was a completely different matter.

Once he got over the shock of his creation and started to become his own man, John, as he called himself, also discovered his sexuality. Which, she was thrilled to find out, at first was focused solely on her.

He was very attentive to her wants and needs, like his creator, but his drive was set to a much higher level. And unlike The Doctor, he seemed to be ready and willing just about any time.

The problem was it seemed like once The Doctor got wind of this, it started a contest between the two skinny boys in suits. Each trying to win some imaginary title of best lover or who could make Rose scream the loudest or some other sort of silly male fantasy.

At the beginning of this, Rose had found their attentions flattering and she didn't mind the nights of no sleep happy to greet the dawn of wherever the TARDIS had taken them, into the arms of the two men she loved the most.

But now instead of going to sleep in her solitary bed wishing for company, the idea of having a night to herself sounded like heaven.

Then came the evening she was so exhausted she barely stayed awake through dinner and as she approached her bedroom she wished she had a lock on the door that would allow her to keep them out, even if for just one night.

She was still surprised, however, that when she got to her room she found a very secure looking deadbolt had been installed. With a tired smile she patted the wall, "thank you," she whispered to the TARDIS as she threw the lock home.

"What do you mean she locked us out?" The Doctor asked as John tried the door again.

"Try it for yourself," John stepped aside.

The Doctor gave the knob a twist then pulled on the door as if it would just yield to his efforts. Pulling out his sonic he tried the lock, "it's dead lock sealed!" he growled.

"Told ya," John snorted.

The Doctor wanted to howl with frustration. Ever since his near-clone had come on board he had felt like a hormonal teenager, in an almost constant state of arousal and now to be locked out from the object of his desire felt like a physical blow as well as one to his ego.

John, by contrast, seemed to be taking this development in stride. He watched, in amusement as The Doctor ran through every setting he could think of on the sonic screwdriver and then aimed the device at the door itself.

"It doesn't do wood, remember?" John laughed.

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably as he tried to calm himself down. The quirk in Time Lord biology that once arousal was reached that until a release was achieved there would be no relief was now causing him some pain.

John didn't seem to be as affected and with a sigh pushed off against the wall and turned to leave, "well, see ya in the morning."

He stopped when he realised he wasn't being followed. He was about to ask if The Doctor planned to stay out in the hallway outside of Rose's door all night when he finally noticed the Time Lord's discomfort.

"Oh, my," he smiled, "that's a bit unfortunate," he pointed to the firm bulge on display.

"Guess you'll have to take matters into your own hand," he advised, then he grimaced, "damn, that's right, it doesn't quite work like that for you."

The Doctor nodded, colouring slightly. Because of the impressive mind he was blessed with, the pleasure centre in his brain could not override the logical part of it and allow self-relief to work. He would be literally be unable to bring himself to climax.

John frowned, his whole world was Rose, and he didn't fancy The Doctor in that way. But he also knew from his inherited memories that he couldn't leave him in that condition knowing how painful and possibly physically damaging it could be.

Time Lords have a very broad definition of sexuality when they bother to have any at all. And John being half of one, wasn't against the idea of making love to another man, he just hadn't considered it in the brief time he had been in existence. He was surprised, therefore, that the idea of making out with his creator was awakening feelings in him that he wasn't aware he even had.

With a mental, 'what the hell' shrug he made he decided to go for it. Figuring that if it all turned out to be too much he could offer some heavy petting and a hand job at the very least.

"Come on," he held out his hand, "we'll think of something."


	2. Chapter 2

As they made their way along to The Doctor's room John searched his (The Doctor's) memories for past encounters. He set aside ones that involved The Master, not quite ready to explore bondage and other sort of role playing just yet but promising himself that if it all went well, he might consider that for a later date.

Finding some of romps with Jack Harkness he smiled crookedly and decided to use that as a guideline for what was to come.

If someone was observing the behaviour of the two men and had to guess which was the older of the two they would have probably chosen the man in the blue suit, as the one in the brown seemed almost shy once the bedroom door shut behind them. John quickly removed his clothing, obviously expecting The Doctor to do the same. But when he stretched out on the bed and looked over at the Time Lord he was still fully clad.

"Well?"

"Well what?" The Doctor replied.

"If we're going to accomplish anything you will need to at least remove your trainers and loosen your tie."

"I'm not sure this is really a good idea," The Doctor shook his head, "it would be too much like...I dunno," he broke off swallowing hard.

"How many times have you been told to go f**k yourself?" John laughed, "and now, with my full cooperation of course, you can."

Despite his attempt at levity The Doctor didn't budge. In fact he seemed to be slowly inching towards the door. But John was having none of that, sliding off the bed he pressed himself against his slightly cooler duplicate and let his hand move to cup the rock hard bulge, giving it a gentle squeeze.

At the same time he nibbled a line from the tender flesh where the neck met the shoulder and alternated little bites with soft licks. This was a technique that send Rose into a shuddering ecstasy and he was pleased to discover that it also worked on his intended partner.

By the time he had worked up to The Doctor's mouth his kisses were returned with such fervour that he knew he had made the right choice. He moved his equally hard self against The Doctor and was rewarded with a gasp and the fingers laced in his hair tightening so hard it almost brought tears to his eyes.

Breaking contact he nodded towards the bed, "either you get out of those clothes, and onto that bed, now or I'll rip them off of you."

"Go ahead."

"What?" John frowned in confusion.

"I said, go ahead, rip my clothes off," The Doctor smiled softly, holding his arms out in anticipation.

The only thing that got ripped was the fourth shirt John discovered as he peeled the layers off and ran out of patience. The rest was carefully removed and set aside. But once The Doctor was as nude as he was, he scooped him up like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold and then threw him down on the bed.

In spite of his earlier hesitation The Doctor seemed to find this all very amusing as John quickly climbed up on him, holding him down. Even though the both knew if he had really wanted to escape he could, easily he made no attempt to get free.

"So, now what?" The Doctor started to ask but his words ended in a sharp intake of breath as John slid down the length of his body and took him into his warm, welcoming mouth.

The part of his mind still capable of rational thought wondered where he had picked up the wonderful technique he was using to fire his nerves off even further. After first swallowing him whole, John released him to the cool air, blowing puffs of breath to warm him again before repeating his actions.

He could feel the tingling beginning at the base of his spine as his back arched and he locked his knees around John's neck, trying not to squeeze too hard and put a sudden end to the encounter.

Then he felt the man in his embrace stop, shift and grab onto the base of his c*ck with a tight fist, "oh no you don't," John cautioned, "I'm not ready for you to come yet."

The look in the meta-crisis' dark eyes was a mixture of triumph at raising him to a fever pitch and a healthy dose of pure lust.

The Doctor tried to get out of his grasp and reciprocate but John held him still, waiting until his breathing settled to a more normal rhythm before moving up on him again to kiss him with such force that he was pretty sure his lips would bruise. Then he pulled back, the lust in his eyes now mixed with a bit of something else, fear perhaps?

"What's wrong?" The Doctor cooed softly, rubbing his back in slow circles.

"I am not exactly sure how to proceed from here," John admitted with a forced casualness in his voice.

Reaching between them The Doctor took ahold of the throbbing heat that rested against his stomach and felt the moisture at the head. Using that to lubricate himself and the rock hard member he held he then angled it downward and guided it inside him.

The moment of penetration almost identical sounds of pleasure came from their lips. The Doctor arched once again, using his hands to pull his lover in until he was fully engulfed.

John stayed still for a moment. The sensation of being inside a cooler, tighter passageway felt so different from his experiences with Rose. She was so hot that when she bathed him in her pleasure he almost felt like he was being scalded. This felt so much more natural, so right that it almost scared him.

But soon his body was demanding he stop with all the thinking and get down to the whole reason he was there. Pulling back until he was almost completely out, he rushed back in his hips knocking against the equally lean hips below him.

The Doctor clung on, his nails digging into John's shoulders, his head thrown back and his eyes tightly closed. Each withdrawal was greeted with a shudder, each return heralded by a gasping moan.

Soon they were both unaware of anything beyond their own need to achieve an orgasm. The Doctor got there first, he had planted his feet against the footboard and as he shook with release he lifted them almost all the way off the mattress. Then as the after shocks ran through him he dropped them both back down and went almost completely still.

John slammed into him convulsively until he too reached his own shuddering climax. Not trusting himself to move just yet he stayed buried inside, kissing his partner's lips with a tenderness that was in sharp contrast to the almost manic way he had ended their encounter.

Both men were still wrapped in their separate and conjoined bliss when the suddenly became aware that they were no longer alone.

Rose was standing in the doorway, gaping at the show they had just unwittingly put on for her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes wide. She put down the cup of tea she had been holding and slowly started to clap, "well done!" she smiled widely as she walked over to the bed, "I just hope you two aren't too tired out. After that I know I'm ready to get back into the ring."

She slipped off her robe and kissed them both, "now, who wants to go first?"


End file.
